


Your Support is Everything

by ThisIsLitaE



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Defending your partner, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Pink Party, Pride Month Barisi Challenge 2020, Protectiveness, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsLitaE/pseuds/ThisIsLitaE
Summary: Rafael tries to keep calm when faced with Alex and Yelina Muñoz at a fundraiser. As tensions rise between the former friends, Dominick steps in to defend his boyfriend. An unexpected declaration is made in the process.* * *BFA Wishlist Prompt:Rafael is at a banquet or somewhere fancy and Alex Muñoz and/or Yelina come to talk to him ( all the while making comments about Rafael’s weight, “betrayal to Alex”, etc.) Rafael is stone faced, trying not to let it get to him, but somehow Sonny picks up on his distress and swoops in, being all protective and an awesome bf, standing by Raf’s side
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 90
Collections: Barisi Pride 2020





	Your Support is Everything

Rafael Barba couldn’t fathom why he kept coming to fancy fundraisers. Years of experience had caused him to develop a sense of cynicism around the events. While he liked giving back to make the world a better place, Rafael knew others did not have the same honourable intentions. The way he saw it, some were using the room as a wallet measuring contest while others used philanthropy to cover their misdeeds.

The only reason the ADA had ended up at the Pink Party Fundraiser for breast cancer research was to accompany Olivia Benson, the SVU Lieutenant. For the cause, she had agreed to make an appearance and give 1 PP their favoured public relations opportunity. As it turned out, Olivia had been unable to get a sitter for her son and therefore had to cancel. That led to Detective Dominick Carisi, Rafael’s boyfriend of a few months, stepping in for the occasion.

Spending time with Dominick had made the night more bearable. Rafael would even dare say he was having fun. He loved watching Dominick charm his way through otherwise tedious conversations. It helped that his boyfriend looked undeniably handsome in a light pink button up shirt, paired with a well fitted navy suit.

“You going to bid on anything for the silent auction?” Dominick gestured to the table, skimming his eyes along to check what was on offer.

“As long as it’s not pink.” Rafael replied, sliding an arm around Dominick’s waist.

Dominick looked around the heavily decorated ballroom and nodded in agreement. “Yeah, they did go a little overboard with the theme.”

“Please, I’m surprised the bruschetta wasn’t coloured hot fuchsia.”

Dominick laughed and pulled Rafael in closer, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. “It’s all for a good cause, though.”

Rafael remained silent, holding back that he’d prefer to see tangible results before another bright pink ballroom. He leaned against Dominick and simply enjoyed the moment. Giving another glance towards the silent auction bidding papers, Rafael found something of interest. A romantic lunch for two on a yacht was on offer. The ADA could already picture sailing along with Dominick by his side.

“It looks like you’ve found something you like.” Dominick commented with a wide smile and curiosity in his eyes. “Do you mind filling me in?”

Rafael couldn’t resist returning the smile. He gave his boyfriend a soft kiss on the lips. “If I told you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“I guess that’s my cue to go get us some drinks.” Dominick hesitated before leaving, looking into Rafael’s eyes. It was as though he had something more to say but decided against it.

Rafael watched Dominick leaving before quickly turning to make his bid. The yacht lunch wasn’t quite breaking the bank, although it did appear to be coveted. Rafael suddenly realised just how much he wanted to win the romantic date. It offered the perfect setting for him to tell the detective how strongly he felt. He wrote his bid down, a little higher than expected, feeling a slight rush as he did.

As he waited for Dominick, simultaneously guarding his silent auction bid, a server came by with a tray. Rafael grabbed a napkin and two crab cakes, saving one for Dominick. He bit into his appetiser gratefully and tried to find sight of his boyfriend in the crowd. Instead, Rafael’s eyes fell on the one person he didn’t want to see. His smile instantly faded when the other man looked right back at him.

It wasn’t the first time he’d run into Alex Muñoz since the politician been acquitted. The two former best friends had a silent agreement to avoid each other in those situations. Rafael had been tempted a few times to work things out, given their long history. But the ADA knew it was hopeless to even try. The Alex he once knew had disappeared years before, any semblance of friendship gone with it.

It surprised Rafael when Alex began walking towards him. There was no clear indicator as to whether the approach was positive or negative in nature. However, Rafael’s gut instinct had him looking around the room for Dominick, wondering how long it took to get drinks.

“Getting into the crab cakes, I see.” Alex smirked when he approached, eyeing the appetiser in Rafael’s hand. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Hello, Alex. I didn’t expect to see you here.” Not wanting to cause a scene, Rafael swallowed the last bite of his crab cake and tried to keep his cool.

“You were there when mi madre went through breast cancer. I’m here to show my support.” Alex gestured around the room as he stepped closer into Rafael’s personal space. “I’m guessing you’re here for the tax deduction and the free food.”

Rafael resisted the urge to quip back. He had plenty of material for a battle of wits. Everyone in the room no doubt knew of Alex Muñoz’s latest corruption scandal, if they didn’t already know about the underage girl from years before. It was clear the politician was only at the fundraiser to save his image. Regardless, Rafael did not want Dominick caught up in any of it during their date.

The ADA made an attempt to brush passed and leave. “My reasons for being here are purely philanthropic. Excuse me.”

Alex grabbed Rafael’s arm firmly, stopping him in his tracks. “So now The Mouth has nothing to say? You walk around forgetting where you came from. Acting like you own the place and throwing your oldest friend under the bus to get there.”

“You’re the only one to blame for your actions.” Rafael replied sharply as he pulled his arm free. He couldn’t believe Alex still hadn’t accepted responsibility after all this time. “Now we can continue to argue and ruin both our nights or we can agree to stay out of each other’s way.”

The appearance of Yelina Muñoz, Alex’s wife and Rafael’s ex, interrupted the two men. The woman looked beautiful and poised in her light pink dress. Although anyone who really knew Yelina could see that standing by her husband had turned her into a shadow of her former fiery self. She, like Rafael, was trying to remain composed despite the clear annoyance in her eyes.

“Alex, is everything okay?”

“We’re just catching up.” Rafael responded calmly, hoping that Alex would follow the lead and let it go. “How are you this evening, Yelina?”

Yelina scoffed and folded her arms before snapping back. “Don’t even talk to me, Rafael. After what you did. You nearly broke up our family.”

Dominick suddenly appeared at Rafael’s side, a glass of champagne in each hand. There was a hint of recognition on the detective’s face as he stared down Alex and Yelina. The tension in the air made it obvious the conversation taking place was not friendly. Upon sensing this, Dominick’s protective instincts immediately kicked in.

“Do we have a problem here?” Dominick asked with authority, staring at the politician as he would a suspect. He turned to Rafael, assessing his boyfriend’s comfort. “Are you okay?”

Rafael took one of the glasses of pink champagne. He felt more confident knowing that someone was on his side. “I’m fine, Dominick. Though I could do with this drink.”

“Allow me to introduce myself. Alex Muñoz.” Alex stepped forward with his hand outstretched. Despite the gesture, his tone towards Dominick was anything but respectful. “I should probably warn you what you’re getting into with this one.”

Yelina linked her arm through her husband’s, attempting to lead him away. “Por favor, Alejandro.”

“I know all about you and your most recent corruption scandal. I hope you’re not bidding on the silent auction with embezzled funds.” Dominick stepped in front of Rafael, as though to form a barrier. He had no qualms about getting up into Alex’s face to defend the ADA. “Although, let me tell you, I’d love the excuse to put you under arrest.”

Alex sniffed out a spiteful chuckle. He turned to stare at Rafael, looking at his former friend like garbage. “No woman wants you so you’re shacking up with a white male cop. Just when I think you can’t sink any lower.”

Dominick wasted no time knocking a quip right back. “Better a white male cop than an underage girl.”

Yelina stepped in, glaring at Dominick. The reminder of Alex’s indiscretions appeared to hit a nerve. “I think it’s best you stay out of matters that aren’t your business.”

Dominick jabbed a finger towards her. “When you talk crap about the man I love, it is my business.”

Alex’s mouth dropped open and he shot back coldly. “How dare you speak to my wife that way. I’ll get security.”

Rafael found himself smiling. He raised his champagne glass in Alex’s direction. “Go ahead. We’ve already wasted enough time talking with you.”

Without waiting for further response, Rafael strutted away with Dominick by his side. He could sense that others had noticed the unpleasantness but didn’t pay any care to them. Dominick’s words of declaration played over in his mind, elevating his mood and erasing the tension. All Rafael wanted was to find a quiet area with his boyfriend to discuss the unexpected revelation.

“Wow, it’s hard to believe that prick was once your best friend. I knew that you were involved in his arrest before I joined SVU but I didn’t expect it to be this bad.” Dominick asked, placing a compassionate hand on Rafael’s back. He rubbed gentle circles between the shoulder blades. “You sure you’re okay? We can leave if you want.”

“I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.” Rafael sat down on one of the chairs against the wall, beaming when Dominick sat beside him. He sipped his champagne and offered his boyfriend the crab cake he’d saved. “I’d rather concentrate on other things. Like you saying you loved me.”

Dominick raised an eyebrow as he swallowed his appetiser. Upon remembering what he said to Alex and Yelina, he sighed in realisation. “It wasn’t exactly how I planned to say it to you.”

“But it was the perfect way to show it.” Rafael set his beverage aside, sandwiching Dominick’s free hand between his own.

“I would have preferred a candlelit dinner rather than telling off a disgraced politician.” Dominick also set his champagne down and turned his full attention to his boyfriend

“They still blame me for everything that happened. Growing up, even my own mother believed in Alex over me.” Rafael squeezed Dominick’s hand and allowed himself to be vulnerable. He felt emotional as he looked deep into the ice blue eyes before him. “The truth is, sometimes it feels like no-one is on my side. Then you came into my life. Anyone can say the words, but tonight you actually showed me.”

“You know I’ve got you, Rafael.” Dominick cupped Rafael’s cheek, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you and I’m always here for you.”

“I know, Dominick.” Rafael provided a soft peck to Dominick’s lips. “That’s one of the many reasons I love you, too.”

The couple continued staring at each other, forgetting the ballroom around them. Rafael slid his arms around Dominick’s neck, embracing his boyfriend close. Dominick responded with a warm kiss, suggestively tugging at Rafael’s pink tie as their mouths caressed. Rafael couldn’t help smiling as their lips parted.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take this back to your place?” Dominick whispered flirtatiously in Rafael’s ear before nuzzling at the lobe.

Rafael let out a gentle hum of approval but pulled back. “Tempting, but I have a silent auction to win first.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Barisi Pride Challenge: Pink + Declaration of Love  
> * Yes, I used the Declaration of Love prompt before. I'm using it again because Coming Out didn't quite work.  
> * Couldn't resist sneaking in a subtle "not my yacht" reference with the silent auction  
> * Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it (particularly if you're the anon person who put forth the prompt).


End file.
